othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
StriderTuna
Infamous Curvy Moe nut, strong objector of extreme lolicons, and generally a natural OTer. Habits: Posting Miyuki pics, accusing people of being fanboys as a comeback, praising the Tales series. But generally trying to post intellegently part of the time. Favorite Bashing targets: Sasuke, Shounen jump(Trite as he calls it), Flay, fanboys of Mio and Kagami (Though he has no grudge against the characters themselves) Final Fantasy at times, OT liking Code Geass (He thinks the show's nice, but not all that great), tourney_ags, JC Staff, KyoAni and their Konami Bias, occasionally OT's dislike of fanservice, and all stupid people in general. Hobbies: Games (Old time gamer and dislikes some of the newer trends), anime, fics, and surfing OT Topics he's prone to appear in: Touhou, Lucky Star (especially Miyuki), gaming topics; though he does post in various other topics, if anything to insightfully remark on the topic or take potshots at certain things. Generally a easy going poster, though will be quite combative if one starts a heated debate; though for the most part, he won't hold it against you, save if in the course one says the wrong thing. As is He has no real enemies. Gets along well with OT Touhou regulars and other Miyuki fans. It's been said that he has a fan himself, though that might be fleeting. A retired fanboy, He, joined OT around in mid-late 2007 during the initial Lucky Star craze and when he found everyone bashing Miyuki, his favorite character. He then started his counterattack with a vengeance, possibly breaking Kurz's sanity (uncomfirmed), and generally establishing himself as a personality on OT (if reviled by some) Today he's an admin here as he defends the curvy way as well as other characters from undue bashing) Today he's best known for his love of Curvy Moe, and generally going on rants at times. A few terms he made Curvy Moe: What happens when you give a moe (sweet innocent nice girl) a body worthy of a hentai babe. Mikuru first inspired this term to him and he made a mental list of Curvy moes. HAR: Female version of GAR, in which a girl is so awestruck by another's moeness/sexiness/awesomeness that she's gay for them. Named after Haruhi, who was obvious HAR for Mikuru. (Term not used so much these days) Notable feats: Caused a topic to errupt in a Sh_tstorm after a remark about Tourney_ags. Had an epic contest for a Haruhi claim in which he sent Randomnameftw desiring it to basically commit account sucide.... said poster survived with a suspension, and thus won the claim. Actually having a girlfriend. Tuna's theory of popular/screen time Popularity determines screen time right? and chances are said screen time results in more popularity. What results is popular characters gaining in popularity and not so popular ones suffering. (Key example: Konata and Kagami, Lucky Star) Exception: Hitsugaya to US fans. 'Opinions on things ' KyoAni and LS: Caved in to Konami fanpressure and emphasized those two more than other characters. And mainly using volume 1 as a point of laziness... It didn't help that they rushed LS to an ending when they could have easily had a few seasons of it. Still all in all, it's still vastly better than a JC Staff typical production. Feared they'd do likewise for K-on.... but so far that isn't the case. K-On: turning out to be a nice cute show and despite what some people think it's not a repeat of Konami (Yet; but my fears are decreasing.) Kagami/Mio popularity: I like the characters, but not how their fandoms grew eiken style.... which caused me to suspect some tsundere fans only do so due to archetype alone and other mental problems. I don't mind tsundere girls (I like some) but this is ridicious! Super Robot Anime today: Not getting enough love; I admit in the past I joked about how SRs were a thing of the past.... and judging by the hype levels SR anime NOT done by Sunrise or Gainax, I'm being proved right. Real Robot anime: The trend of flashiness is getting a tad annoying when the plot struggles to keep up.... that and the lack of popular series other than Gundam. Still we need Tomino back in gundam. Shounen trite? Seems they support the flaws that are so evident in popular Shounen.... and canceling anything new and interesting. And could we have a lead with an interest in girls please? OT itself: It's twisted an amusing way.... that is when they're not being part of the Tsundere/CG hivemind. Or trying to pretend to be better than everyone else by bashing fanservice anime. The boobs/loli debate: I like both but it pisses me off when some borderline pedo says "Girl is pig disgusting"; so in such debates I side with the boobs side. Gaming: You mean the joke that most of modern gaming's been reduced to? There's a few rays of hope in an age of mostly pretty near movies. Code Geass: Not a bad first season, but a trainwreck second one. It's insane how OT LURVED it Jayjs20: Despite how much I despise his elitist ass, I'm much too classy to go tell him to do what he told me to do (That and I want to spare hell the trouble) and to kindly if he hates OT the way that it is, not to come back. I'm sure you'd rather hang out at where ever the 'cool people' hang out at. Category:All Users Category:Regular Users